Annabeth on Caffeine
by Jenna A. L. Marie
Summary: Annabeth finds a pot of coffee and drinks the whole thing. This is a one-shot so I will not be continuing this unless I get at least 30 reviews.


**A/N:**

**STORM:** **This was written** **by Miriflowers and me. It took two hours, music, and a lot of food.**

**Miri: Specifically Pi. 3.1415926535, that is. MWAHA! Later, peeps.**

**Disclaimer: Our friend Rick owns this not me. **

**Make sure to read the authors note at the bottom. R&R please!**

"Yowza," said Percy, watching the wreckage. T'was something to behold, indeed.

You see, Percy was watching the wreckage of his bed float gently towards the ground.

Annabeth had gone a bit overboard with cleaning day, and all, so the cleaning Harpies had their fun with his room…and this was the result.

"Annabeth, how could you let this happen?" Percy asked in dismay.

"It's called caffeine, Percy, you should try it sometime," she said offhandedly, then went to destroy other cabins in her coffee-fueled craze.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS, HIDE YOUR STUFF FROM ANNABETH! SHE'S IN A COFFEE CRAZE!" came the warning Percy issued for the others sake.

Travis and Connor Stoll, who had previously been clogging the camp toilets, turned in horror, and possibly a touch of paranoid guilt, dropped their bundles of equipment, and ran for their cabin as though Annabeth herself was on their heels.

When they got to their cabin, they found it in relatively normal condition considering it was the Hermes cabin.

"Whoosh. Good luck, ey, brother? It seems as though we've been temporarily spared from the energy-crazed being that is-" Travis said, trailing off as he saw a shadow thrown on the back wall of their cabin.

"Good morning, boys! Ready for inspection?" Travis and Connor looked at each other in horror, wondering how she got there so quickly, as it takes a while to go to all of the cabins.

Mercifully, before Annabeth could release her energy upon them, another form appeared, and the Stoll twins figured that it was not their day.

"Annabeth," came the enraged voice of none other than Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, "what on _earth_ have you done to my cabin?"

"Well, I gave it the Aphrodite makeover! You see, the Aphrodite girls thought that it was all dark and creepy, and they wanted to change it, so I helped them!" Annabeth said cheerily, totally ignoring the death glare she was getting from him.

Then the Aphrodite girls showed up; all trying to talk to Annabeth at once. Thankfully, this gave the Stoll brothers a minute to hide some of their cabins more important stuff in the secret Hermes hiding spot that only _select_ Hermes children got to access. (Namely the Stoll Brothers.)

After the scrambling around, the Stoll brothers made a break for it.

"Come on Annabeth! You must come with us. You totally deserve a makeover."

They went down to the Aphrodite cabin where the girls were starting to do the makeover, Percy, Rachael, and Grover showed up on the doorstop.

Grover took one look in the room and bleated, "Annabeth, whatareyoudoing?" he spoke so fast his words were slurred together.

Rachael's eyes turned green for a minute.

"Paper please Grover." Grover handed her a pad of paper and a pencil. Rachael drew a really fast picture of a girl being carried away from the ground by a pack of owls.

Percy looked at Annabeth, and at the picture, "Let's just hope her caffeine high goes down soon."

On Olympus, Athena was watching her daughter with disappointed eyes.

"Athena just go down there and do something. I can't have her freaking out sons of mine." Hermes told Athena

"If I go down there, I'll freak everyone out. But if I send owls…." Athena sent a pack of owls down to the Aphrodite cabin. They swarmed through the door and grabbed Annabeth from the chair.

"Owls! Please leave me alone!" The owls didn't care and relentlessly towed her up to Olympus where a mad Athena was standing with Hermes.

"Annabeth, how could you do that?" asked Athena

"I, uh….." Annabeth had passed out asleep.

**The bottom authors note:**

**If you know what book this after, PM me.**

**sorry if Annabeth is a little OOC, but she is on caffeine and we are taking in the fact that Rick never says if she has had caffeine before.**


End file.
